thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sarah Manley
Hi Sara I'm still learning this wiki stuff. Quick question why was I chosen? also Can you help me with icons for pages? ie I have placed an icon under the wrong name and if I rename it I can't then upload the correct file under the correct name. Or if I delete it I can't upload the correct one as it keeps reverting to the wrong file. Wildecoyote 22:57, June 13, 2011 (UTC) : Hi, Happy to hear you are learning a lot on Wikia! What you say chosen, what do you mean? For the new editor? We know this is a great wiki and thought it would be a great place to test. I am not quite sure what you mean by icon, can you explain a bit more? Thanks, Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:00, June 14, 2011 (UTC) : : I mean I pick the icon I want to use and uplod itWildecoyote 19:02, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: You mean adding a or a ? Click on the links there to learn more about each. Sarah (help forum | blog) 20:14, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: Thanks Sarah ::: I will try the new thing Wildecoyote 23:01, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sarah Sorry to bother you again. I seem to still have the old editor or does the new one just for new pages? Wildecoyote 23:52, June 14, 2011 (UTC) : No its for all pages -- you need to make sure you are using the visual editor though and dont have it disabled in your preferences. Sarah (help forum | blog) 00:29, June 15, 2011 (UTC) : How do I change my preferences? Wildecoyote 00:35, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :: (also found on the dropdown by your name) Sarah (help forum | blog) 00:47, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sarah I was wondering is there a way to make people log in before they leave comments or edit pages? Do you think people should have to login first? For me it would make things easier if I need to respond to them. Albert--Wildecoyote - The Wild Coyote 03:17, June 30, 2011 (UTC) : There is, but we don't recommend locking pages - since it pushes more people away. If you have trouble with spam, you can get in touch with the vstf. Sarah (help forum | blog) 19:16, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sarah I seem to have an issue with the wiki bage count for number of days in a row. I don't think it counts right as I responded to some comments yesterday and today it says I'm at 1/00 as before i WAS 67/100. Do you know why this is?Wildecoyote - The Wild Coyote 03:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) : What count are you referring to? Sometimes it can take a little while for cache to clear on comments, so the number may be off for a little while. Happy editing, Sarah (help forum | blog) 19:16, July 5, 2011 (UTC) info Hi Sarah Just a couple of questions. I spoke to Godisme about having the wiki so that only signed in users can edit. He said it works well for his wiki. Whilst we haven't gotten a lot of spam I think it would be good. I actually blocked an unnamed user the other day for a rude edit. ---- When we upload images do they go to a gallery or where. and how do people get to see them or is it just through the view more images thing under the add image box. ---- I am currently try to organize the copyright on most of the images on this wiki as they belong to Zynga. Is there a way to have them added to the options on our license details when we upload an image? Thanks for your time Albert PS. has another webinar been planed yet for community council? -- : Hey Albert, To your questions #We really discourage blocking anon editors unless there is a serious problem. Lots of new users test out the wiki before they commit to logging in, and blocking this can prevent those new folks from joining. If you continue to get a lot of rude comments, let me know and we can revisit this. #For images, when you upload them, they are stored with the wiki and displayed in that side module, but aren't put onto a specific page unless you add it there. So, if you want a gallery, you need to add that to a page. #For more info on image copyright tags, you can read this . #I am working on getting another webinar scheduled. : Happy editing! Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:25, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : Testing editing!